Princess of Roses
by XxAngelSChanxX
Summary: Ruri's parents were killed by Rido and was chased by his servants.She was later found by the Kiryus who decided to keep the poor girl. Ruri grew to hate vampires, including herself. What will happen after the Kiryuss are killed as well?
1. Prolougue

**_A rewrite of my orignal version of Princess Disaster. Because I thought this one would make better sense after some Vampire Knight research. ^^ It's a very short chapter because it's just the prologue, but granteed to be longer next chapter. _**

* * *

><p>The funny thing about imminent death is that everything in front of you snaps into perspective. Like, right now for instance.<p>

_Come one, Ruri, run! You can do it! _

I thought as I took a lungful of air, and pumped my legs as fast as possible. My face felt a wet and I decided it was either sweat or my tears, freezing to icicles on my face. The snow was slowing down all my efforts of running rather than making me go faster, but what choice do I have if I'm being chased by a group of vampires who want to rip my head off as a prize for their master?

Vampires. There's no such thing right? Wrong. Very, very, wrong. You live in a world filled with vampires, but you just don't know it. Strike that, you wouldn't _want_ to know.

I am running for my life with only one thought in mind: to escape. I watched my parents get killed by a vampire, then my parent's friend. The ones after me are only the murderer's underlings. I should be glad that it wasn't the murderer himself who was chasing me right now. I'd be dead in ten seconds, max, I wouldn't care. I want revenge for my parent's death anyway and I won't go down without a good fight.

My lungs were burning, aching for air as I sprinted through the underbrush of some unknown forest.

_Where am I? How far from the Kuran's have I run? Mother, father, please tell me you're still alive and we save me any moment. Someone, anyone, please help me! _

A small stream of tears started to spill from my eyes, but I wiped them away angrily. I can't cry until I've finished what I'm dealing with here right now. That's right, I'm a tough cookie.

There was a tugging sensation in my gut and the ground began to shake. The vampires must've felt the shake as well, because they all had the sense to stop. Something I had learned from my friends is that if someone or something is going to attack me, I either run for life or fight back. I chose option two.

The ground beside me cracked open and dozens of rose thorns shot out, each thorn aiming for a target. I watched in awe as one of the thorns whipped a vampire's head and it came off clean, rolling on the ground. The headless vampire and the head turned into dust and were carried away by the wind.

"More!" I ordered. The tugging sensation became more intense, painful even, but it was exhilarating watching my own powers, how I _have _the power to fight back and kill.

Another fissile opened and twice as many thorns came, wiping out all my pursuers. Just like that, the forest which I was running for life was splattered in crimson, dust flying everywhere. The pain in my gut disappeared as the thorns quietly slithered back into the fissile and the hole in the earth closed up by itself.

Summoning the thorns made me more fatigued and I slumped onto the freezing snow covered ground. I couldn't move an inch of my body, but my eyesight was still good.

_I am Ruri Kurebayashi, daughter of the pro-monarchy family of aristocrat vampires, and I did not die today. _

You ask, Wait, aristocrat vampire? Weren't you kind of being chased and almost killed by vampires just now? Yes I was. Those were normal and level E vampires. My family are nobles, aristocrats, and we are higher ranked then those low lives.

If any vampire was to kill another, then it's normal to fight back. Except that's what my parents did and they died. Because the person who killed them wasn't just a normal vampire - he was a pureblood, the most powerful of our kind. Purebloods get all these rights in the vampire world, but that doesn't mean they get the right to kill others. That's why I will get revenge.

I was still lying on the snow when I heard soft, quiet footsteps, as if the person didn't want to scare off prey. Now, even my vision was getting blurry and I couldn't see who they were.

_I will fight…after… I… take… a… rest._

Through the tiny slits in my eyes, I saw a man and a woman. The woman placed her hands on my forehead, which felt good.

"This little one here is a vampire. Do you think she…killed all of them by herself?"

"Don't know. She's the smallest vampire I've ever seen. By the looks of her, she's not a Level E. Maybe an aristocrat? Yes, probably an aristocrat child."

"She looks so…innocent. I think she's injured. Should we take her home first?"

"Take her home? Hon, we're vampire hunters. How could vampire hunters take a vampire home?"

I listened to the couple's bickering, but was too tired to fight back when the woman picked me up from the ground easily. I may have lived for a couple hundred years, but I still look like a helpless six year old and probably weighed like one too.

_They're vampire hunters? No way. I survived at least a good amount of vampires to get captured by hunters? _But my body wouldn't listen to my brain and all I could do was let myself be carried away. My eye lids felt like a ton and I closed them.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ahhhh! Chapter 1 is finally done! Do you know how long it took me to even think of this plot? A looooong time. Glad I'm finally done with chapter 1 and everything can get on a roll! ^^ _**

**_Please review, because I really want to know what my readers think of this story or if I even have readers at all... T.T_**

* * *

><p>"Unhhh…"<p>

What was wrong with my bed? The pillow and the mattress were way too stiff for my liking.

Irritated, I punched my pillow into better a shape when it split and feathers flew everywhere.

_Feathers? My pillow isn't made of down and the cover should be stronger then this…_

Prying open my bleary eyes, I peered around.

"What…"

The room was very small, like the rooms my maids and servants sleep and decorated with flowered wallpaper. I panicked for a second, not knowing where I was. My brain took a while to register my surroundings, like the little side table beside my bed, which smelled like fresh wood. I looked down and noticed that I was no longer wearing my winter coat. Instead, I was dressed in a nightgown with white frills at the helm of the dress.

_Something Mother would dress me into. _

Mother. Mother! I scanned the room again and found nothing that connected to my family. Are they still alive? Was everything just a dream? Would Mother pop into this room any second now?

Suddenly I froze, because the door to the room was opening very, very slowly. Two little boys with silver white hair and bright purple eyes peered in and inched nervously towards me. They were definitely twins, because they looked _exactly _alike in every detail. Even their hairstyles are the same.

"Uh, hello. Are you feeling better now?" If I was listening to my gut feeling, my instinct is to run away from here right now. Who would know what they want to do with me. But, I listen to my brain, so I decided to stay put until I know exactly who they were and where I am.

"Who are you?" I asked, but my voice turned out raspy and I realized how parched my throat was: as dry as a desert.

"Oh, I'm Ichiru Kiryu…"

"…And I'm Zero Kiryu."

_Kiryu? _

I've heard the name Kiryu before, but not in a good way. There were known vampire hunters and that's definitely not a good thing for me.

One of the twins, I still can't remember who is who, spoke softly over his shoulder.

"She's awake now."

A woman with blonde hair came in and smiled. I recognized her right away as the woman who found me in the woods. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail down her left shoulder.

"Good morning. Are you hungry? We're going to eat breakfast soon, so do you want to join us?"

_Some fresh blood would be great. _

I thought sarcastically, but kept that to myself. Father always told me to try not to drink too much human blood. Wouldn't want people to notice our existence. But sometimes, our thirst overthrows willpower and we end up drinking anyway.

I shifted uncomfortably around the bed and cautiously dipped my feet down onto the cold floor. The woman should know what I am, so why is she being so nice to me?

"Why are you being so kind? Being a hunter, you should know I'm a vampire." Yes, I'm being straightforward.

I slid off the bed only to fall on the hard tiles, my feet unable to bear my body. The woman and one of the twins ran over to help me stand, but I shake them away.

"Why are you being so nice and sympathetic? I'm a vampire for heaven's sake, a vampire who can kill you in a blink of an eye!" I screamed. I remembered my parent's death scene and I slither away from them to the corner of the room, hiding in darkness.

The woman sighed and stood up, wiping her hands on her pants as if she touched someone dirty. Might have, she touched me, who is plenty dirty.

"If you feel any better, you're welcome to come out of your room. Your clothes are in the closet here. And to answer your question, I pitied you. You were alone in the forest, blood splattered everywhere, and wounded. I thought even if you're a vampire, you're still too little."

"You're a vampire hunter. Why don't you just kill me?"

"Dear, hunters only hunt dangerous vampires, mostly Level E. You're not on the list and by the look of it, you're not a human turned vampire, so there's no reason to kill you. Ichiru, Zero, let the poor girl rest. She's still ill, so don't bother her too much."

The woman gave me one last look, straight in the eye, then ushered the twins out of the room. But one of the twins stayed behind, staring at me with wondering eyes to the point I wanted to crawl the walls.

"You don't look like a bad vampire."

"Are you an idiot? All vampires look innocent and nice until they kill you."

The most unexpected happened when the boy cocked his head and smiled a wide smile that almost made me want to copy his face.

"Well I trust you nee-san, that you won't hurt my family and I, because I can feel it. You're not those bad vampires that Mother and Father hunt."

My heart swelled a little and I bit my lip. Well ok. A human boy accepts me. But I still can't forget what my own kind has done to my life.

"Just in case you don't remember, I'm Ichiru. You probably won't be able to tell Zero and me apart in the first few weeks, but soon you should."

A voice rang through the halls and Ichiru turned his head over his shoulder.

"Coming Mother! Oh, I have one last question: what's your name?"

I was suspicious, but what good would it do that little boy if I told him my name?

"Ruri. Ruri Kurebayashi."

It barely came out as a whisper, but the boy nodded and grinned.

"Ok, hope you feel better Ruri nee-san!"

_Nee-san? _

I am the youngest of the pro-monarchy children, so I wasn't used to people calling me nee-san. And to top that, I grow slow, _very slow,_ so while all the aristocrats I know already look thirteen or older, I still look like a ten year old. But it was obvious that I'm older then the twin boys.

Ichiru, or whatever his name is, closed the door behind him and I was shut in the darkness again. But when I looked closely at the walls, the room had morphed and I was back in the cold woods.

_No, no what is this? I'm in the woods? This isn't real…is it? _

Through the trees, I saw my mother and father, and the pureblood, Rido.

_I have to run! Mother, Father, you have to run too! You can't beat a pureblood!_

I jumped to my feet to run, but bumped into a wall instead. What? I turned back around to see my mother already gone, blood splattered all over the place where she was standing momentarily ago. My father was still on his grounds, gritting his teeth.

"NO!" I screamed. Thorns shot out of the ground beside me and blasted towards the woods. As soon as my thorns hit Rido, the whole scene dissolved and I was facing an empty wall again. My mind's messing with me today.

My nose twitched and my eyes felt hot and itchy. I hardly ever cry because there's nothing to cry for, but right now, I couldn't control my tears so I let them rip. I miss my mother and father. I miss my house and I miss my old life. To make things worse, the things around the room reminds me of my parents. Even the old flowered wallpaper reminds me of home.

For the next hour or so, I just sat there, sitting in that tiny corner in the room, crying and thinking. I might be couple hundred years old, but that doesn't mean I can't cry like a baby.

_I hate purebloods. I hate vampires. I hate myself for being a vampire. _

Even now, my thirst for blood rages on, and my throat felt as parched as ever. I searched for my clothes in the closet and eventually found the box of blood tablets. They're disgusting and tastes nothing like blood, but since I don't want to drink blood like a vampire would, I indulged about half the box. I didn't have a choice anyway.

_Why am I born a vampire? _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I couldn't find a good ending point, so I decided to end chapter 1 here. If I wrote anymore, this chapter would get more then 3,000 words... Wouldn't want to bore my readers. Hope you liked chapter 1 and please review! <span>_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_WOOHOO! Three chapters out! I want to first give a huuuuge thanks to:_**

**_Rose202: Thank you for supporting me! I reaaally appreciate it! (*^o^*)_**

**_James Birdsong: THANKS!_**

**_Sakuranohanabira: Thank you sooo much!_**

**_Thank you for those three people for reviewing my story! It encourages me to continue writing this story! THANK YOU!_**

* * *

><p>I hate vampires. Foul creatures that feed on others, just like monsters. Strike that, we <em>are <em>monsters, creatures of the dark. Why can't I be born human? It would've been much better if I was born human. I would live a soft life, nothing like the nightmare I'm in right now.

I don't know how much time passed as I sat in that tiny room, day after day. Each day, or I don't know how long, the woman or the twins would come in, talking to me, trying to feed me food, or comb my hair, which had grown to about my waist. I would just sit quietly and still, letting them do whatever they please with me or shrug them off., because I believe they're not really there. Even when the woman and the man came in with happy looks saying that they legally adopted me, I showed no emotion and continued to huddle in my corner of the room. Every day, I would think about the situation I was in, how everything might just as well be a dream or a test. Even after months, I continued that idiotic thought, thinking that someday, my mother and father would appear at the door to my room instead of the Kiryus.

_Don't worry. You're just hiding in one of the servant's rooms. Mother will come any minute now, telling me to get dressed to go to the Aido's mansion. _

But an even longer time period passed and no one knocked on the door, no one came to pick me up, no one to tell me that everything that I've been through today (or whatever day it was) was just a dream.

During the long months, something grew inside me that even I do not know what it was, dark and possessive that I couldn't shake off that feeling. My thirst continued day after day until I thought I would disintegrate into ashes from thirst. The only thing that kept me alive was the small box of blood tablets that started to wear thin. I know I can't live off of them anymore and that eventually I'll have to drink fresh blood. But I don't want to, because that'll make me a beast, make me one of _them. _

Something flickered in the nearby mirror and I jumped to my feet. It wasn't a reflection of me, or anything else in the room. It was Mother, still wearing the dress I've last remembered her with, her hair waving down to her waist like a waterfall as if none of the massacre happened.

_ I must be hallucinating again. _

I waited for the image of my mother to disappear, but she didn't. I looked at the mirror in horror as my mother reached her hand out, as if to touch me from the looking glass

"Never forget who you are, the daughter of a distinguished aristocrat family in the vampire world." My mother said. Is she mocking me, taunting me?

"Shut up!" I screamed and I threw the closet object I can find at the mirror: the lamp from the side table next to me. As soon as the lamp came in contact with the mirror, both shattered into a million pieces of glass, scattering about the room. I hunched into a ball and sobbed. My mother – or whoever that woman was in that mirror never went through what I went through these past months. Like she knew how I felt when I sat in the room every day, waiting for her to finally pick me up, waiting, and waiting for someone who will never come!

After I had thrown the lamp at the mirror, the image was obviously gone. Exhausted, I dropped to the floor, sobbing. Before long, I fell asleep amidst the pieces of glass.

_No more. The "distinguished pro-monarchy" aristocrat family is long gone, dead. Ruri Kurebayashi has died along with her parents. The Ruri here now is Ruri Kiryu, daughter of the family of hunters. _

The next time I woke up, I was surprised to see the room clean of glass, showing no signs of violence that happened hours earlier. The mirror was back to normal and so was the lamp, as good as new.

_What the-?_

I looked around the room to see pale orange light seeping through the heavy curtains that seals off light from coming in. Must be dawn or evening. I remembered the events from last night and was determined to become a new self, to become Ruri Kiryu because Ruri Kurebayashi is dead. I got up from sitting position to find that my feet had become jelly-like from sitting on them for so long while sleeping and had trouble standing up.

_Great way to start your new life Ruri. _

I popped open the closet that I have never even touched before to find rows of clothing that seems to fit me. I picked out a simple dress with only a little lace and frills at the collar and at the hem. There were prettier dresses with lots of lace and cute things sewn on, but I ignored them and slammed the closet shut. To prevent myself from thinking of unnecessary things, I gave myself a series of simple commands to follow, like "Now get dressed, Ruri. Now you have to eat some blood tablets, Ruri." I act on the orders in slow, robotic motions until I feel like I'm ready to present myself as Ruri Kiryu to my family.

Finally, to make myself presentable, I study myself in the mirror and almost screamed at how horrible the reflection was. I looked like I was tied to the end of a car and was pulled for about half a mile. My hair had cowlicks everywhere, standing up in odd places, making me look like a fool. To top that, my deep honey gold hair had lost its sheen and was dull, lacking its full color and had grown almost to my waist.

_God, I look like a ghost who went through hell and back. _

I grumbled as I grabbed a comb from the side table and started yanking through the knots. Getting through all the knots in my hair took hours of combing, yanking, and pulling my hair until it finally floats down in a glossy curtain. I noticed that the tips of my hair and a large strand of my fringe were still curled into ringlets while the rest of my hair was straight.

_Good, you've made yourself presentable. _

Slowly tip toeing to the door of my room; I cranked it open and silently sneaked outside into the hall. The hall lead to other halls and both ways looked exactly the same. I realized that I had no idea what the house was like and was completely lost in directions until I heard voices coming from the right. I took deep breathes, pinched my cheeks to make my smile more natural and walked down the hall until I reached the end to see the Kiryus eating breakfast in the dining room.

_What perfect timing Ruri Kiryu! It's time to learn how to not be nocturnal and eat breakfast like a normal human._

I smiled and stepped out from the hallway. Both of the twins immediately saw me and fell still, mid-chew, their open mouths revealing a mash of scrambled egg. The rest of the family noticed afterwards and stopped to look at Ruri with bewildered eyes. Haku, or Father, whose name I finally learned from seeing an old letter from the hunter's association in the closet, paused in the midst of buttering his toast, and Wakana, or Mother, continued to pour tea into her cup even after it spilled over onto the saucer. It wasn't until one of the twin boys, Zero or Ichiru, poked Mother in the arm did she realize what she'd done and stop pouring.

"You're…you're out of your room Ruri." Mother stammered. Her eyes were wide open in surprise and happiness, something I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Yes Mother."

"You look lovely in that dress," said Father.

"Thank you Father."

I smiled daintily at Mother and Father and carefully made my way towards the dinner table. With a gentle sweep of my arms and a slight tilt of my head, the entire family was staring at me as if I was some kind of angel.

"Sorry for being late to breakfast. I slept in yesterday and couldn't sleep." I said, and took a scone from a basket of rolls and started to butter it. Sneaking a look from buttering at the family, I was relieved that the looks on their faces were either surprise, happiness, or a look of wonder. I think I made a right choice in the death of Ruri Kurebayashi and the rebirth of Ruri Kiryu.

_Yes, because this is the true me now. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, so Ruri wouldn't be acting like a vampire now. But keep in mind, she can't survive on blood tablets alone. So tune in and see Ruri's attempt to live a human'shunter's life. _**


End file.
